


The Royal Games

by withering_roses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Modern Royalty, Platonic Relationships, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withering_roses/pseuds/withering_roses
Summary: After the Wars that ravaged America, turning the once prosperous land into what was now known as Old America, Sapnap finds himself in training in the UK to become the Crown Prince's bodyguard. With training from his mentor, Dream, he sets off on his first official mission--to babysit Prince George as he attends public schooling for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. ONE

Sapnap slammed into the ground hard, head connecting directly with the cushy gymnasium mat as he tried to regain any and all feeling. His lungs felt like they were on literal fire as he struggled for oxygen. He squinted up at the bright arena-type lights, running through every last movement he’d made in an attempt to self-correct before Dream could tear into him for dropping his guard or something similar. 

“You’re distracted,” Dream scolded, not bothering to help the younger man up. Only once the room around him stopped spinning did Sapnap bother to move his head in an attempt to look at his mentor. He still struggled to draw in full breaths as Dream crossed his arms. “You can’t be like this out on the field,” he continued. “Not when the Prince’s life depends on your attention at all times.”

Right. That’s why he was training his ass off, to protect a weak Prince that had begged and pleaded to be able to go to a public school in a poor attempt of commandeering his own life. If ‘Precious Prince George’ wanted independence, why hadn’t he run from the palace or at least renounced his desire for the heir? Everyone in the palace already knew that the oldest of the twins, Prince Toby, would have been better suited for the throne anyways. 

He held back the words that would have gotten him arrested for treason, instead, rolling over and propping himself up onto his elbows. With a quick word of encouragement to himself, he managed to push himself up onto the balls of his feet before springing back up. He rolled his neck, raising his arms up into a defensive position and he bounced back and forth. 

“Again,” he demanded of his mentor, clenching his fists tighter. “I’m not distracted. I can do this.”

Dream smirked. He was always the immovable wall that Sapnap could never beat and the thought of him finally falling to his knees spurred him on. Sapnap moved first, darting toward Dream in an attempt to throw him off. He feigned a right hook and waited for Dream to dodge. When he did, as predicted, Sapnap kicked out and collapsed his standing foot.

But Dream anticipated that. No matter what Sapnap did, Dream always somehow managed to anticipate it. Instead of being knocked off balance, he bent backward until he could flip away, creating a bigger distance between the two. 

“Nice trick,” Dream commented, his words more condescending than rewarding, “but it’s cheap. Like your mom.”

Sapnap couldn’t afford to stop and laugh at the obvious joke, taking two steps forward in an attempt to close the gap. Dream walked casually, even going as far as to shove his hands deep into his pockets as he waited. 

The blond cocked an eyebrow, “I don’t have all day, you know. I can’t keep your mom waiting.”

Yeah, that did it.

Sapnap dashed forward, throwing punches left and right as Dream dodged every one of them. He no longer tried to create a clever way to get him off his balance. It was a fact that while he was shorter than Dream, he was bigger in stature. If he even got one hit on him it would be that much closer to over. 

He sent a kick directed at Dream’s left side, connecting with two hands that caught his foot before pushing it outward, sending him spinning. Dream attacked in quick succession, catching Sapnap by his arm as he spun out. The air acted as resistance as he went over Dream’s shoulder, straightening out his neck as he found himself falling once more, the moment of weightlessness only interrupted by the harsh reality of the mat to his back. 

And like that, the match was over. Sapnap stared up at the arena-like lights once more, struggling to catch his breath. 

“You’re getting better,” Dream praised. “Less distraction but you get too consumed in the moment. On the field, there won’t ever just be one assailant. You need to be aware of all your surroundings, not just what’s in front of you.”

Dream walked over, offering him his hand. “And I’m sorry what I said about your mom. Trust, me, I know she’s not cheap.”

Sapnap took his hand, pulling himself up while attempting to push his mentor down onto the mat. He’d failed, only succeeding in momentarily throwing him off balance. 

“Tricks won’t always work in the field,” Dream warned. His serious tone was negated by the smile on his face, letting him know that it was all in good fun. Sapnap would heed his warning but for now, he’d hang onto his tricks for as long as he could. 

“When am I even going out to the field?” Sapnap questioned, tacking on the last three words for clarification. “When does the school year start?”

“Next week,” Dream handed him a small paper cup full of water. “You and the Prince have been enrolled into Oxford University, your schedule matches his own to the last minute. You know your basic orders, you’re not to leave his side at any cost--”

“And I must provide an hourly report whether it's a text or a messenger bird or whatever,” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t understand why he couldn’t just stay in the castle and continue with his private tutoring. It’s not like he doesn’t already get the best schooling in the kingdom.” 

The doors at the other end of the training halls opened, allowing a flood of the newer trainees into the building. The trainee co-mentors, Karl and Quackity, were leading the way. Dream greeted them both, occasionally looking over to the newer kids. They each looked more nervous than the last, each taking in the space of the gymnasium to him, standing on the sparring mat with the smallest cup ever in his hand. 

Honestly, he probably looked ridiculous but as he surveyed the line of soon-to-be-bodyguards he couldn’t help but reminisce on his own first day. The day he had been assigned a new name, Sapnap, and had discovered that out of the fifty recruits there, he would be the one to protect the future of the kingdom. Big responsibility for a boy barely out of high school. 

Not to mention he wasn’t even British. They had outsourced him from his program in Old America seeing as he was top of his class, not to brag. 

“Sapnap,” Dream called out, a small smirk on his face. “Are you up for a demonstration?” 

He looked down at the little cup before shrugging, finishing off the water before tossing the waxed paper away. “Yeah, sure. Against you?”

Dream cocked an eyebrow, assessing the situation before shaking his head. He turned to the line of recruits. “Anyone want to go against my charge?”

They looked at each other nervously. Karl and Quackity had to hold back their own snickers. They’d both had the pleasure of going against Sapnap and while he was not at Dream’s level, the skill he’d learned definitely showed in a fight. They were equally matched individually but even when the odds were skewed in their favor, the two of them against him, Sapnap still managed to hold his own. 

One particularly brave kid stepped forward, she couldn’t have been much older than Sapnap but she definitely was shorter. Her hair had been dyed pink, a bright contrast to her timid demeanor. 

“Thank you, Nihachu,” Karl applauded, casting half glances at the boy next to her that tried and failed to pull her back protectively. “If there’s no need for a visit to the infirmary after, you can go next, Soot.” 

It was a joke but to Soot, who didn’t know Karl as well, it was a threat. Nihachu stepped up to the mat, removing her shoes and tying her hair up. He waited for her to get into position, taking a defensive position shortly after. 

The fight was quick, mainly consisting of him dodging most of her hits before he ended the fight by kicking her feet out from under her. She was small, which made her quick, but it also made it easier for her assailants to sweep her off her feet. 

A round of polite clapping went off as he helped her to her feet. 

“Good fight,” he praised, shaking her hand. “Just remember to keep your feet planted. Your attacker is almost always going to be bigger than you. Use your size to your advantage, staying on the defensive will be your friend.” 

They separated, Sapnap retreating back to Dream’s side as Niki fell back into line. The mentors exchanged a few words before they said their goodbyes. 

“Good fight,” Dream said once the doors closed. “I hope you’re not going easy on your real opponents and I hope you won’t go easy on the Old Guard for your exams.” 

Sapnap shook his head, grabbing one of the towels from the stand outside the gymnasium. “Never. Just couldn’t scare the newbies away this early,” he looked over at his mentor, “and I definitely won’t let you down when facing the Old Guard.”

Dream looked at him decisively before awarding him a firm nod. “Anyhow, don’t get too attached to the fresh meat,” he turned the corner, heading to his office. “Remember, only ten of them will make it past basic training. The rest…” 

He didn’t need to continue. He knew that those that didn’t make it past basic training were essentially blacklisted from everything. Most dropped out of their own accord, which left them some rapport but those that were expelled from the program were barely allowed jobs anywhere else--at least in the kingdom. 

He would end with the same fate if he failed this mission, he knew this. It was in the terms and agreements when he accepted it in the first place. Dream dismissed him, allowing him to retire to his quarters for the night. 

At his door sat the things he would need for the upcoming week. Among the items sat textbooks, a new laptop, a gun, and other less important items. The schedule was posted on the inside of his door as well, demanding his attention as he dropped the sweaty towel into his hamper. 

He grabbed the laminated sheet, taking it into the bathroom with him as he read it over. By the end of his shower, he had memorized the entire schedule to the last minute, making a mental note to get a hold of the Prince’s social schedule as well as his meetings itinerary. He was sure if the Prince was late for even one thing, it would be his head on the line. 

Dinner arrived at his door shortly after, a regulation meal that consisted of bread and chicken soup for the appetizer, rice-and-steak for the entree, and a singular piece of chocolate for dessert. As he ate, he looked back at the schedule. There was an entire possibility that he wouldn’t even be heading out onto the field, not if he didn’t prove to the Old Guard that he was good enough. 

The Old Guard, his given name being Technoblade, was the one tasked with the security of the royal twins, Prince Toby, who had been affectionately nicknamed Prince Tubbo, and Prince Tommy. Sapnap has no doubt that they would be at the showcase as well as the rest of the Royal Family. 

He finished his meal, only consoled by the fact that he didn’t need to defeat Technoblade in combat and was only required to prove his worth. By the end of the week, he would be tested on every aspect of his training and the fact that there were new trainees to watch his every move as well didn’t bring him comfort. 

He sent the empty dinner tray into the hall, sending word to the kitchens that the meal was finished before locking his door for the night. The lights went off next, the only light source in the room coming from the bathroom and the wide expanse of city below him. 

When he first came over from Old America, he had been assigned this room. It was placed on the other end of the training hall, also known as the best room on The Residence. Not only did it have a fantastic view but it came with its own bathroom and kitchenette. All other trainees shared the communal baths and the main kitchen, which was located several floors below him. 

In all honesty, he should have seen this particular assignment coming. There was no way they would have given him a room so close to the confirmed guard housing without anticipating that he would officially join the guard one day. And as the Crowned Prince’s Guard, no less. Sapnap almost felt bad for Technoblade, who had to deal with both of the twins, but he supposed that with the help of their tutor it was no big deal. 

He looked out the window, just about ready for bed. He watched as the street lights flickered on, followed by the individual porch lights blinking on for as far as he could see. But beyond the houses, beyond the city, rested the ocean. Every night it beckoned him forward, a calming blue against the faint orange hues of the sky. 

Just across the ocean was his home, the place where his family still lived. After the wars, they got lucky. It wasn’t an easy story to tell but long story short, their home had been just shy of a massive bomb that had wiped half of Old Texas’s population. He was lucky that he’d been called to serve here. Not many got away when America started to turn on itself, most of the Western half of America being reduced to nothing but rubble and ash. 

The state once known as Texas had mostly surrendered to the sea, only the northern half remaining. He’d moved his family into what was left of Oklahoma before leaving, promising that once he was settled here, that he’d send for them. It’s been two years of constant correspondence. If he succeeded here, his family would be brought over within the next year. 

If he failed… the harsh reality was that they would most likely be cursed to live in Old America, moving from one state to the other in an attempt to further themselves from the destruction of the West. Their best bet was to move closer to The Capital, in what was once known as New York. They would continue to live their lives while he would either be jailed or on Death Row. 

Failure only meant the Crown Prince had died, in which case he would be executed, or the Prince had been taken hostage, which would result in his immediate arrest. If the Prince was found alive, he’d be exiled along with the rest of the recruits that had not managed to place within the top ten. If the Prince was found dead, he would be left without his head. 

This only meant he was only allowed to succeed. The other option only led to pain and suffering, not just for him but for his family as well. 

He turned over, his back to the window, and closed his eyes. He no longer wanted to think about the hypotheticals of failure, instead, imagining himself gently floating above the soothing waves of the ocean. Comforted by the thought of gentle rocking and the faint smell of the beach that seemed to materialize in his room, he drifted off into a world in which everything would be okay. 


	2. TWO

The next day was sword fighting, an old practice that had yet to fall out of favor with the guard of the Royal Family. It was a requirement that everyone knew the basics-how to stand and to wield the weapon. Without this skill, you wouldn’t be able to graduate past Academy and, if your situation was like Sapnap’s, you weren’t allowed into the top ten. 

Dream had decided to don his mask that day, the fabric stretched over the bottom half of his face and when he had his hood up, only gave way to his piercing green eyes. While Dream was his main mentor during his time with the Royal Family, he rarely pulled a sword. His main weapon of choice was a battle-ax, an unorthodox piece of equipment but it was still regulated and so there was not much room to argue. 

No, he would be practicing with Philza, who spent most of his time as the tutor to the royal twins but seeing as it was a Wednesday afternoon, he had time to spare. The twins would be with their mother at this time, taking their arts classes that were more akin to woodshop or mechanics. It was well known that Prince Tubbo had a musical inclination but each music teacher was dismissed as soon as they came. It was a shame, truly. 

“The King and his guests will be coming to watch this session today,” Dream informed the both of them, effectively explaining why he had his mask on. “I would have rather them hold off until the Showcase but His Majesty seems to want you out of the Training Halls sooner rather than later. Prince George is anxious to leave, so it seems.”

Sapnap held back a scowl. Of course, the Prince would be. This was his rebellious phase that the King was hoping would wear off by the time he finished his studies in foreign policy. Carefully, he recomposed himself so that his expression read as complacent rather than defiant. Around the King, he would have to keep his reactions more schooled.

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Philza’s accent struck out against their American’s one. “Any specific drills you have in mind?” 

“We’ll start with a quick mid-day meditation while we don’t have a crowd before completing a few of the more basic warm-up drills for flexibility. We’ll take a break for water before laps and by the time we’ve finished with those, King Arthur and his guests should be here,” Dream contemplated, laying out the basic schedule for the three hours ahead of them. “We’ll finish today’s session with spars, by then the new recruits should be returned from the range as well so we’ll test some of their swordsmanship skills to give His Majesty a show.” 

It was a lot when talking it through but in reality, that was less than a third of the training to be completed that day. Sapnap had already eaten the regulation breakfast provided to him before completing his morning meditations and his basic weight training, all of which happened before the clock turned twelve. Then, from twelve to one was his eating period in which he would have a regulation lunch. From one to two was his studies hour in which he would meet with Dream to discuss future plans in detail before the rest of his training continued through the day until ten at night. Then, he would retire to his room and have his dinner before going to sleep to start the process again. 

But this was all about to change. He would not have his usual thirteen hours of training when working as Prince George’s personal guard. Instead of continuing to his studies hour with Dream after lunch, he would be accompanying George out to his school. He would be forced to sit in the back of a lecture hall, one eye on the Crown Prince at all times, as he completed his courses for the day. Reports would be sent back every hour and when the day ended around six in the afternoon, he would be responsible for getting His Royal Highness back to the palace safe and sound. The only changes from there would be his dinner moving up and his limited access to the Training Halls seeing as they would be in full swing with recruit training by then. 

He thought this through as he meditated, experiencing his focus flowing from his mind to spread through his body. He pushed and pulled at the energy inside him as his breaths deepened. When he had first started his training under Dream, he had thought meditation to be a waste of time. Time spent here could be spent on improving his physical skill but soon, he realized that meditation was not only important but necessary to his survival as well. 

There was no use of a good soldier if he fell prey to weak mind tricks and even weaker strands of distraction. Meditation helped ensure that he was focused on his training, that he didn’t make rash decisions that would tip the scales in favor of death when it came to it. 

After what felt like an hour, Dream exhaled loudly signaling the end of the session. Sapnap took a moment to come down and out of it, drawing all the energy from his surroundings back into his being. While there was no such thing as the Force like in those old movies his father would make him sit through, he liked to imagine he was a Jedi coming into his powers at the end of each session. It was a childish thought but it worked. 

They did drills next, Philza guiding him through the next bits. He wasn’t as harsh an instructor as Dream, seeing as he needed more patience to handle the twins than Dream needed with him. But that didn’t mean he went easy either.

By the end of the hour-long drills, Sapnap was sweating profusely as muscles he didn’t know he even had screamed in protest. No matter how strong he got, Philza always managed to outdo him with a new exercise every week. The day he thought sword-training days were easy was probably the day Philza died. 

When Dream called it, they both took a step back from each other and bowed out of respect. They drew back up to their full heights, finally able to take a breath. Phil smiled at him, stepping closer and clapping a hand on his shoulder. Sapnap couldn’t help but return the smile.

“You’re getting better,” he acknowledged, taking the practice sword from his hand and putting it back on the rack with the others. “Remember that you need to keep your focus up the entire time, though. Not just during the exercises. It’ll help in the field, keep you on task.”

He was worried about the Prince’s want to head off to public schooling. Before he tutored the twins, he had been Prince George’s personal tutor until he’d aged out of Sixth Form. He practically raised His Highness, along with the Queen and their Governess, Captain Puffy. 

They made up what was known as the Teaching Court, all pulled together from outsourced locations. Philza had come from Scotland, he’d been the first to join the Court. Then it was the Old Guard, who was two years Sapnap’s senior but he’d been with the family for a long time. Captain Puffy came after him, around the same time the twins were born. She was their primary caregiver, a retired army captain also from Old America. 

Then it was Dream, Karl, and Quackity. They had come over together, Quackity meeting the two Americans at the Academy in Old America. From what Sapnap knew, they became close friends fast. After them was Sapnap and the rest was history. 

So the Teaching Court, fully consisting of seven individuals, was near its capacity. Sapnap grabbed a water bottle from the fridge near the benches and as he watched Philza and Dream interact, he couldn’t help but wonder who would be joining them next. It was no secret to him that there would be two new additions to their Court, both being pulled from the line of new recruits.

The stunt that had been pulled yesterday with Nihachu being asked to spar Sapnap was a good indicator that Karl and Quackity had high hopes for the petite woman. They wouldn’t have just thrown anyone into the ring with him, especially not if they knew that she couldn’t hold her own. 

Dream called for the break to end, giving Sapnap a moment to finish his water before tasking him with completing five laps around the gym instead of his regular twenty. It seemed they were short on time.

The mile and a half weren’t terrible seeing as he usually ran five miles per training session which would sometimes amount to fifteen miles per day. He kept his eyes in front of him as he ran, the slight spring in his step was attributed to the sneakers he’d chosen to wear that day. He tried not to eavesdrop on his mentor’s conversation with the tutor but the fact that they hadn’t bothered to lower their tone made him think they wanted him to hear it.

“Soot’s dropping out of the Academy,” Dream had mentioned. “A day in and he’s already ready to pack his bags. Bad news is if he goes, Nihachu is likely to follow.”

So Sapnap was right, they did have plans for her to join the guard. He listened for Philza’s response. 

“I’ll have the Old Guard work with him,” he sighed lightly, “though if the initial tests had been correct, Soot doesn’t have an aptitude for fighting as much as he does for music. The only reason why he’s made it to the Top Thirty is because Jordan has a soft spot for him.”

Sapnap slowed down, already having done two of the five laps required of him. He jogged over to where his mentor’s stood, keeping himself in place as he bounced from one foot to the other. “Didn’t you say Prince Tubbo was looking for a music tutor?” he suggested. 

Phil nodded, a grim look on his face. “Yes, but the King doesn’t seem music would do him any good. Still, it would be a shame if Soot’s talents were put to waste in the Badlands.”

Sapnap was confused as to what the destroyed land of Old America had anything to do with the Kingdom. Sure, they had offered aid to the Capital but after being rejected several times by the brute of a President they had given up. 

“We’ll talk more in my office later,” Dream looked pointedly over at the doors. He then turned the same gaze over to Sapnap, who had stopped running entirely. “Don’t think I didn’t see you finish your laps early. You’ll owe me twenty-three before hand-to-hand tonight.”

He internally groaned. Dream would most likely be having him do the laps while the trainees were in the hall which was only a little bit humiliating. Sapnap grabbed a towel and dabbed at his forehead as the doors swung open, the Herald coming through before announcing the King. 

Sapnap dropped the cloth onto the bench, turning to face the door and standing at attention as King Arthur waltzed through the doors. He greeted Philza first, a courteous head nod in his direction before addressing Dream and himself. 

The King was an average height male, only half an inch than Sapnap, but as he drew closer he seemed to grow with power. His guests trailed behind him, commenting on the facilities and how big they were in comparison to their own. Sapnap tried not to roll his eyes at their meaningless chatter, finding the diplomats more of a nuisance than anything. He could tell that his mentor felt the same as he readjusted his face mask and pulled his hood over his medium-length hair in order to maintain full anonymity. 

With his sharp and calculating eyes, His Majesty motioned for them to continue. Sapnap allowed his shoulders to fall slightly as he relaxed under the monarch’s gaze. Philza beckoned him over a moment later, prompting him to select a sword of his choosing. Usually, he would use his own weapon for sparring practices but seeing as most of his weapons were in the armory getting confirmed for fieldwork, these ones would have to do.

He chose one that held similar weight to his own weapon, showing it to Philza for approval. Once he’d studied the temporary blade, he nodded before drawing his own weapon from its sheath.

While Sapnap preferred to wield a three-foot-three European longsword, Philza’s weapon of choice was two near-identical katanas. The slight curve of the blade gave way to air resistance easier than Sapnap’s straight blade, which was his first disadvantage. His second was the fact that Philza used two blades to his one, obviously. 

They bowed at each other in respect before taking their positions. Sapnap took a step back, raising himself up onto the balls of his feet to provide him with better agility and, with a single clap like thunder, the match had begun. 

Sapnap struck first, eager to take the offensive before Philza did. He swung his arm toward his right side, hoping to get a hit in but falling short when Phil parried his blade away. He was quick to recover, thrusting forward with another offensive attack. 

Phil caught his blade in the crosses of his own, using the moment to push Sapnap’s sword down and away from him. It was his turn to take the offensive, using one sword as a guard while the other attacked. Sapnap had to remind himself that he wasn’t fencing as he blocked an incoming blow. He swept his sword toward Philza’s feet, disappointment running through him when he jumped. 

They traded blows, both hyper-aware of the crowd gathered behind the King as well as the recruits that had just flooded in through the doors. Sapnap managed to spot Nihachu before being forced to duck out of the way of both the katanas coming for his head. 

After that, the fight didn’t last much longer. Sapnap had managed to catch Philza’s side with the flat of his sword but ultimately it was nothing compared to his opponent crossing his blades once more before cinching his weapon from his grip, effectively ending the fight. 

There was polite clapping from the King and his guests as Sapnap and Phil bowed at each other, the former more out of breath than the latter. The recruits just looked on in awe as Karl and Quackity began to distribute the wooden practice swords. 

“Good form,” Philza praised, handing a hand to his side where Sapnap had struck him. “And you’d managed to catch my side this time, I’m impressed.”

“I learned from the best,” Sapnap replied in earnest. His eyebrows furrowed. “Your wife isn’t going to kill me for hurting you, is she?”

While Kristin was like his second mother to him, he was definitely more afraid of her than he was of Phil. 

Phil chuckled. “Kristin won’t kill you. If anything, she would have killed me if I gave you anything more than a bruise.” 

Sapnap doubted that was true but he shrugged his shoulders in resignation. Dream had moved to talk to the King about the performance as Karl counted the recruits off by two. Quackity was further down the line, still handing out the wooden swords. 

“I’m guessing I’m not sparring a recruit then,” Sapnap raised an eyebrow as the King stood and left with his guests without further comment. The doors closed just as the last person left the room, blocking them from further sight. Dream jogged back over to them. 

“I was right,” he scowled, pulling his hood down. “Prince George wants to leave the castle sooner rather than later in order to meet with some peers that are in the same class as him before the semester starts. Sapnap,” he looked over at him, “we’ll be reviewing the altered plan tonight before the Showcase.”

“So I’m guessing we’re skipping firearms and reviewing hand-to-hand?”

Dream nodded in confirmation. “You can finish the twenty-three laps you owe me before we’ll review the plan. After that, you’ll head to bed. You’ll need your full strength if the Showcase is to be tomorrow.” 

He didn’t say anything further, indicating that he wasn’t sure that Sapnap was ready. Dream had fought the Old Guard upon his arrival, just barely being able to save the score from a devastating loss. He’d also barely been able to gain his approval, which was already a rough start. 

Dream dismissed Philza, nodding to him respectfully before stepping back and allowing him to leave. He would return to the twins for their astronomy studies that night which meant that he needed as much time to rest as possible. Prince Tommy was the rambunctious one, never willing to settle down while his older half managed to regain his composure roughly seventy percent of the time. All-in-all, it was often a lose-win situation against Phil at all times. 

As Sapnap ran around the gymnasium, he observed the recruits as they came in. He hadn’t had the chance last time seeing as he’d been all but ushered out of the hall after his fight with Nihachu. 

Altogether, there were thirty of them. At the front of the class stood Nihachu with Soot standing slightly behind her. Behind them was a group of three boys, all with their noses pointed up as the weaker of the class struggled to finish with their own laps. Sapnap immediately found a distaste for them. The rest of the twenty-five were forgettable, none of them stood out to Sapnap and none of them really seemed worthy of joining the Royal Guard. He supposed they still had a long way to go, however. If they made it into the Training Hall that must have meant they did something right at the Academy. 

He finished out his five miles, winding down to a walking pace for the last lap before coming to a stop in front of Dream. His mentor nodded, taking up his clipboard and med case before bidding adieu to Karl and Quackity. He led them out of the Training Hall, stopping so Sapnap could gather a water bottle and a towel before proceeding to his office. 

Once they were locked within the safe confines of the average-sized room, Dream removed his hood and his mask. He set the cloth face covering on a hook by his desk before drawing up his tablet. 

“So most of the plan is staying relatively the same,” Dream explained, pulling up a few schematics. “You’ll be equipped with one of the armored SUVs to chauffer His Highness around--we’ve had to drop an official driver for sake of resources. You know how to drive and how to fight, two in one.”

He showed Sapnap the blueprints of the buildings he would be working in. “You’re not expected to stray far from the Prince but you should know all the building exits,” he points to a spot toward the back of the print, “this is an unmarked exit. If you need it, this is where you will take the Prince. From there, you can signal an alarm with a switch not connected to the rest of the school’s power. Most public buildings have these switches but not all have this exit. Pulling the switch will alert the Old Guard and me, who will deploy covert units to your location. These units will follow your command so it's important that you remember your call-outs from Academy.”

“The Prince is Blue Rose,” Sapnap responded, taking this as a prompt for him to rattle off the names. “I would remain Black One in your presence but when you are not able to be reached, I should expect to be field-promoted to Black Leader. The Old Guard remains as such while the Twins are delegated to Shamrock and Thistle respectively. The King is known as Red Rose while the Queen is Muse.”

Dream nodded in satisfaction, moving on to explain his duties once again. He knew most of them, the reports that were needed every hour as well as the tight schedule he was expected to keep. He was also informed that he was permitted to use general force on the Prince if he refused to cooperate, including but not limited to physically picking the Prince up and moving him that way or tackling him should the situation arise. 

Only once he had outlined everything to completion did he dismiss Sapnap, allowing him to head off to bed earlier than usual. He would be waking up around oh-four-hundred rather than his usual oh-five to prepare for the Showcase the next day, a striking change to the never-changing schedule he’d kept for the past new years.

But Sapnap was excited, he deduced as he laid in bed. He turned to face his window tonight, his longing for the land across the sea holding tighter to his chest than it had in a while. Tomorrow, he would find out if he was good enough--if his training had led to fruition--but for tonight, he could sink into the moonlight and relax as he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna send out a quick thanks to kii agrassblock, jeans SUBTONIHACHU, and eva LAVAP00L on Twitter for being my betas for this. i appreciate y'all very much :]


End file.
